The purpose of this proposal is to establish a Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center, which includes specific programs in research, both basic and clinical, community education, education of medical and allied health professionals, genetic screening and counseling, including couples at risk counseling, and clinical care of patients with sickle cell disease. Programs are proposed for both adults and children. A feature of this proposal is the amalgamation of existing funded Federal (F), Regional (R), State (S), Private Donations (PD), and Community-Based (CB) programs under one Director in order to provide a more coordinated effort. The amalgamation includes the combining and further development of: 1. the Sickle Cell Center of Meharry Medical College, existing since 1972 (S,PD), 2. the "Counseling At Risk Couples Project," existing since 1983 (FR), 3. the Patient-Community Transport Service, since 1972 (S, PD), 4. the incorporation of basic and clinical research by independent investigators, 5. the reactivation of the Advisory Board to the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center, 6. the collaboration and alliance with the existing MBRS/CRC programs, existing since 1981, 7. the intensification of cooperation between the Memphis Regional Sickle Cell Council, Mr. Leo Gray, Jr., Director (CB), 8. the development of common protocols through recently established shared access contractural agreement with Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Metropolitan General Hospital of Nashville, Tennessee, 9. the continuation of the relationship of cooperative research established by Ernest A. Turner, M.D., while at Michigan State University with Gerald M. Woods, M.D., Director of Sickle Cell Programs, at the Children's Mercy Hospital in Kansas City, Missouri, and continuing 10. the collaboration of the newborn screening program with the Tennessee Department of Health and Environment. The unification and establishment of these components will allow the proposed Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center to address the mandate to focus resources, facilities, and manpower in a coordinated effort to start solving problems of high priority related to sickle cell disease.